


Mauvais rêve

by Nelja



Series: Aux détours de l'espace et du temps [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 10:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marriner est vraiment un prétendant insistant, pour venir encore l'embarrasser dans ses rêves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mauvais rêve

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Bad dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/688358) by [Nelja-in-English (Nelja)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English)



> Doctor Who appartient à la BBC. Basé sur "Enlightenment" (épisode 20x5)

Tegan est habituée aux cauchemars. Mais certaines choses peuvent être presque pires que les images violentes peuplées de monstres reptiliens. Nommément, les rêves embarrassants.

Quand Marriner apparaît dans son rêve, le visage sérieux, plein d'espoir pourtant, elle se retient à grand peine de lancer "Ah non, tu ne vas pas encore me harceler !"

Elle pense un instant à se laisser aller, puisque c'est un rêve. Encore que... quand on est dans un rêve, le sait-on ? Habituellement non. Zut ! Cela veut dire qu'insulter un être étrange à la puissance potentiellement divine n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée !

"Tegan." murmure-t-il, le buste légèrement incliné en avant, toujours d'une politesse exquise. Elle apprécierait certainement ces manières de la part d'un prétendant humain, mais le soupçon qu'il en a pris l'idée dans ses rêves de jeune fille gâche à peu près totalement l'effet. "Puis-je te parler ?"

Elle hausse les épaules. "Pourquoi pas ? Dis ce que tu veux, et au moins, ça sera fini."

"Tu sais ce que je veux." Pourtant, il ne se fait pas prier pour répéter, un genou à terre. "Je veux ton esprit. S'il te plaît."

C'est tellement absurde et inapproprié que c'en serait presque touchant, presque ridicule, et elle pourrait lui rappeler sarcastiquement que c'est lui qui est censé être un dieu et recevoir des prières pour en voler l'énergie. Mais il touche des points trop sensibles.

"Je suis bien la dernière personne à qui tu devrais demander ça." lance-t-elle, hargneuse. Parce que j'ai déjà été possédée, et j'en ai détesté chaque seconde !"

Il la regarde, surpris un instant, mais il ne conteste rien, murmurant juste "Tu ne ressembles vraiment à personne." Bien sûr, il croira même les vérités les plus incroyables ; il sait tout ce qu'elle pense. Ce qui, malgré les aspects pratiques, voire agréables, que cela peut présenter, est globalement cauchemardesque, elle n'en démordra pas.

Le visage de Marriner est toujours troublé, pourtant, quand il proteste de ses intentions, comme un gentleman accusé de désirs luxurieux. "Mais non ! Cela n'a rien à voir ! J'aime tellement ton esprit, je ne voudrais pas en effacer ou atténuer la moindre pensée ! Sinon ce serait déjà fait! Je veux que tu sois heureuse !"

"Pas de chance. Ca a plus de chance de m'arriver si tu ne traînes pas avec moi."

"Mais nous serions la même personne, Tegan ! Tes sentiments, tes rêves, tes désirs, et nos consciences liées, avec mes pouvoirs ! Tu serais ma lumière et je serais ta force !"

Elle n'est même pas tentée. Non, absolument pas. De toute façon, comment peut-on garder ses sentiments et ses rêves, quand on a l'immortalité et tous ces autres pouvoirs ? Il serait capable de les piétiner sans même s'en rendre compte. Quand elle y pense, peut-être, rien que pour cela, devrait-elle lui pardonner son insensibilité, et même d'être un tel butor. Si elle-même n'y échapperait pas dans ces circonstances, peut-être est-ce juste inhérent à la condition d'Eternel...

Sauf que si elle lui pardonne, elle risque d'avoir pitié de lui, et elle n'a pas envie de s'encombrer de ça !

Aussi répond-elle, sarcastique : "L'éternité doit être un pitoyable endroit, si ses habitants peuvent désirer à ce point le corps d'une jeune fille. Ne t'inquiète pas, il en existe beaucoup qui répondront mieux que moi à tes si tentantes propositions."

Encore une fois, il ignore complètement la moquerie ; ce serait pourtant tellement plus simple, s'il se mettait en colère ! "Tu te trompes. Je ne veux personne d'autre, et l'éternité serait merveilleuse, si je n'avais pas le souvenir de toi."

"He bien, tu découvres ce qu'est une fin, ça ne te fera pas de mal ! Bienvenue chez les humains !"

"C'est en effet la fin de quelque chose. Je viens te voir pour la dernière fois, Tegan. Le White Guardian ne m'a accordé que cette nuit, pour vous avoir protégés ; et encore, sans me laisser agir dans le monde matériel."

A-t-il jamais été si triste avant ? Elle ne croit pas. Eh, elle devrait ne pas avoir de compassion en stock pour les êtres immortels ; d'autres en ont plus besoin, dont certains qui sont morts devant les yeux de Marriner sans qu'il ait un mot de regret ! Il triche, s'il se met à être vulnérable aussi ! Comment pourra-t-elle continuer à lui en vouloir, ensuite ?

Elle a même demandé au Docteur, il a dit qu'on ne pouvait rien faire ! Et puis, son esprit lui appartient ! Puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre moyen, elle n'a aucune raison de se sentir coupable, surtout qu'il ne lui reproche rien ! Oh, comme il l'énerve !

"He bien tant pis pour vous !" lance-t-elle ; mais elle n'a plus ni colère ni joie à mettre dans sa voix.

Il lui baise la main. "Adieu, Tegan. Tes paroles étaient sévères, mais tes pensées étaient douces, et ta fierté d'être seulement toi-même brûle comme un feu de joie. Je n'ai pas de regrets."

Elle pourrait dire la même chose.

Elle n'est pas sûre de pouvoir le penser assez fort, par contre.


End file.
